Yu-Gi-Oh Generator
Yugioh Generator is the Sixth Yugioh Series, and it follows the 15 year old high schooler/Duelist Yuta Mizuki. Like its predecessor, Yugioh Arc-V, many characters use different types of summoning method from its previous series, Fusion Summon and Ritual Summon Summoning from Yugioh and Yugioh GX, Synchro Summon Summoning from Yugioh 5ds, XYZ Summoning summoning from Yugioh Zexal, Pendulum Summoning summoning from Yugioh Arc V and the newly introduced Manometer Summon. A new type of dueling has invented, and it's called Gravity Duel, which is a cross between Dueling and Laser Tag. Plot Taking place six years after the events of Yugioh Arc V happened, the world is at relative piece. The story follows Yuta Mizuki, a somewhat a timid and a shy young man who frequently is the target for bullies at school. He doesn't have any true friends, to say, but he does have aqacentices in his Dueling rivals. However, one day, while he's being shaken down in an alleyway by Kaina Metsua, his most constant bully, a man steps in and drives Kaina off. The man is named Toshiki Shinjo, who Yuta met almost three years ago, in which he gave Yuta his ace, King of Knights, Alfired. After a bit of talk, Toshiki gives Yuta some advice before he heads off, that Yuta should be more assertive, more confident, to 'believe in yourself, as it will get you further'. Miami City has gone through a few changes, but their passion for Dueling hasn't burnt out. Dueling has had a new addition though, a new type of dueling called Gravity Dueling, which has become very popular through out the city, with the relatively new Riding Duel and reliable Action Duel backing it up. Yuta strives to become a Pro Duelist, and he means it. But first, he's gotta get into LDS...! Characters Main Characters Yuta Mizuki {voiced by Shun Miyazato (Japannese)/ James Beach (English)} The main Protagnist of this series he is a 15 year old and a 3rd year middle school who goes to school in Malbrough Academy he lives with his mother and sister . he is very shy and timid person who frequently gets bullied at school and is very lonely. His life changes after he meets Toshiki Shinjo for the second time and he was the one who thought Yuta about gravity dueling it was also reveld that he met Toshiki 3 years ago and he was the one who gave him King of Kinghts Alfered . After meeting Toshiki for the second time Yuta became very serious and a confident person and is determined to win duels no matter what and eventually makes new friends and rivals and starts to belive in himself he uses a Kinght paledin deck whith his ace monster being King of Knights Alferd Knights of The Arc {{Main Marin tredwell/ Maria Kitta Voiced by Suzuko Mimori (Japanese) Alyson leigh Rosenfeld ( English) The main heorine of this series and a good friend of Yuta and a 16 year old and a cousin of reiji and reira akaba who goes to high school in miami academy. She is also a very skilled duelist though unlike other players she is not enthusiastic about dueling but enjoys it like the others . she also works as a part time cashier in leo coperation 2 she is level-headed, calm and collected girl but can become quite stern at times. She also harbours a feeling to Yuta and her brothers often tease her for her feelings for yuta much to her dismay and always denied this but in some occasion it is shown that she is interested in him she uses a queen iceing deck that is mainly focus on female ice monsters and she is also capable of summoning synchro,xyz,pendulum and manometer summon in a very short time. Toshiki Shinjo Voiced by Ono Yuki (japanese) Michale Lisco JR ( English) One of Yutas friend and rival a calm and a collected 16 year high schooler who goes to high school in Malbrough Academy . Toshiki is a very serious person who dislikes joking around with the other characters of his age and he only likes to duel aganist strong duelist and dislikes those who ran away. He was the one who defend yuta from bullies and gave him King of knights Alferd 3 years ago before the events of the anime . he later thought yuta about gravity dueling despite his cold nature he is shown be concern about yutas well being and he does not talk much to others except when dueling and when dueling he is shown to be serious and confident in himself winning the game he is a very skilled and a strong duelist and uses a kagero deck that is mainly focus on manometer summon. Kevin wayland/Kensho uchida Voiced by Aya Uchida (Japanese) Bella Hudson (English ) A 12 year old youngster with big mouth and has skills to backup he is very enthusiastic about dueling and doesnt care who is opponents is as long as there not weak in is eyes . Kevin also has a crush on Yutas little sister sarah and most of his actiono through out the series is trying to impress her and he also calls Yuta a big Brother he uses a Shooting Star deck that is mainly focus on Pendulum and manometer summoning in a very short time Joel Craken/Kaina Metsua Supporting Characters Sarah Mizuki Voiced by Megumi Han (Japanese) Veronica Taylor (English) Yuta younger sister who is 12 years old and goes to Elementery school in Miami Academy . She is matured for her age and often acts as a mother to him worrying about his well beign and loves her brother a lot after finding that he has taken a great interest in dueling then she starts to worry less about him. Emi Mizuki Voiced by Izumi kitta (Japanese) Lisa Ortiz ( English ) Yutas and Sarah mother Timi Tredwell/ Shin Kitta Voiced by Akira Ishida (Japanese) Darren Dubstan ( English) Marins older brother he is matured for his age and he is 17 years old who goes to High School in Miami Academy the same school as his sister and yonger brother he often teases Marins affection for Yuta much to her dismay but Marin may find him annyoing but deep inside her heart she is shown to care him Leo Tredwell/ Lee KItta Voiced by Yuki Ono (Japanese) Eli Jay (English ) The red headed younger brother of Marin and he goes to elemnetary school in Miami Academy the same class as Sarah and he is the most childish and carefree out of his siblings. Robin Akaba/Reiora Akaba voiced by Daigo (Japanese) David wills (English) Reijis and Reiras Older brother and he was introduced in this series he along with is brothers are idols and are members of super Rare a Famous idol group that presents during a tournement throught out its series , Robin is the most cheerful out of his brothers and like all of them he is a strong duelist and is known to not to underestimating when it comes to dueling he is 23 years old Characters returning from Arc V Declan Akaba/Reiji Akaba voiced by Yoshimasa Hosoya (Japanese) Billy Bob Thompason (English) 22 years old and the owner of leo coperatoion 2 but he leaves most of the responsible managing to his mom due to his studies in university. He along with is brothers are also a member of Super Rare a famous idol group that presents during a tournement throught out the series . Reira Akaba Voiced by Mamoru Miyanno (Japanese) Sam Riegal (English) 16 years old who goes to High School in Miami Academy and he eventually serves as a big brother mentor to Yuta and he is also the CEO of leo coperation 2 and would often ditch his work in order to help out new customer much to Reijis and Himikas Dismay along with his brothers he is the member of super rare Henrietta Akaba/Himika Akaba Voiced by Kikuko Fujimoto ( Japanese) Lianne Marie Dobbs ( English) The chairwomen of Leo coperation 2 though she manages the company by herself from her son reiji due to him being busy at university Category:Series Pitch